parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Parody Movies To Do
Here is a list of movies that TrainBoy55 Production should do. List of Movie Spoofs Now Playing: #Hero-A-Doodle (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #The Secret of NIMH (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #The Great Hero Detective (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Toulouse the Red Nosed Kitten (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Sonicladdin (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Jumanji (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Tommy Claus is Comin' to Town (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Banjo the Bear (aka Frosty the Snowman) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #The Aristoheroes (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #The Little Mer-Female (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Lois Griffinlina (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #The Train King (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #The Pagemaster (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #The Little Hero Boy (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Tailsnocchio (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Lola Bunny and the Bugs Bunny (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Marge Simpsonhontas (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #The Black Cauldron (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Home Alone (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Team Story (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) Next Movie Spoofs: #Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Home Alone 3 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Home Alone 4 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) #Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) Upcoming Movie Spoofs: *Fantasia (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Fun and Fancy Free (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Fantasia 2000 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Prince and the Pauper (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Heroes Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Heroes In Paris: The Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Tugboat Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain *The Princess and the Evil Scientist (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Tugboat Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom *The Little Mer-Female 2: Return to The Sea (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Hero of Notre Dame 2 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Little Mer-Female 3: Marge Simpson's Beginning *The Nut Job (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Three Caballeros (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Mollylan (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Back to the Future (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Casey Jrcules (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Lillie Lightshiplan 2 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *All Heroes Go To Heaven (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *All Heroes Go To Heaven 2 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Crystal Heart (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Sonic Pan 2: Return to Neverland (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Sonic Returns (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Castle in the Sky (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *How the Duck Stole Christmas (1966) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Animal Bully (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Lois Griffin White and the Seven Heroes (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Everyone's Hero (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Heroes Inc. (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Spirited Away (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Soniczan (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *An All Heroes Christmas Carol (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Powerpuff Heroes Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Star Wars (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Meet the Robinsons (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Tiger and Bernard: The Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Iron Giant (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Homer Simpsonto (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Hotel Transylvania (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Tails and Jerry (aka: Crash & Bernstein) *How to Train Your Pet (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *How to Train Your Pet 2 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Incredibles (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Big Hero 6 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Lola Bunny and the Bugs Bunny 2: Skippy's Adventure *Free Heroes (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Wizard of Oz (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Emily's Hole (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Scrappy Doo and Company (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Tails (Doogal) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *King Ten Cents (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Phantom Tollbooth (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Road to El Dorado (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Heroes series (Heroes series) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Hero Run (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Charmy (Casper) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *King Theodore Tugboat (2005) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Heroes (a.k.a Minions) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Tugboat and the Bandicoot (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Boxheroes (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Jurassic Park (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Jurassic Park II: The Lost World (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Jurassic Park III (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Hop (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Pinocchio and the Chocolate Factory (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Hero (aka Dinosaur) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Despicable Me (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Enchanted (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Ice Age (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Despicable Me 2 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Road to El Dorado (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Scooby Doo and the Magic Pathway (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Jurassic World (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Dumob the Extra-Terrestrial (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Polar Express (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Home on the Range (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Rio (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Rio 2 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Flintstones Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Flintstones (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Follow That Character (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Hero Tale (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Inside Out (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Adventures of Oliver in Grouchland (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Tomorrowland (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Grease (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Indiana Sonic (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The LEGO Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Batguy v Superhero: Dawn of Justice (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *My Little Character: The Movie (2017) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Home (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Scooby Doo & Shaggy Rogers (aka Mr. Peabody & Sherman) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Zootopia (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Kung Fu Hero 2 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Kung Fu Hero 3 (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *At Close Range (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Simpsons Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Simpsons Movie: Signature Edition (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Heroes (2011) (a.k.a. The Muppets (2011) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Heroes Most Wanted (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Simpsons: Bigger, Longer & Censored: The Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Simpsons Fan-Film (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Arabian Knight (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Hero Movie (The Muppet Movie) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The LEGO Shaun the Sheep Movie (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Cera (Tinkerbell) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Captain Sonic: The First Avenger (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Captain Sonic: The Winter Frog (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Captain Sonic: Civil War (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Avengers (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Heroes (2011) (a.k.a. The Smurfs (2011)) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Heroes 2 (a.k.a. The Smurfs 2) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Heroes: The Lost Village (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Cream (Madeline) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Heroes (a.k.a. Trolls) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) Upcoming TV Series: *My Little Character: Friendship is Magic (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Yoshi and Toad (Timon and Pumbaa) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Sonicladdin (TV Series) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Flintstones (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Jumanji the Animated Series (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Tiger and Bernard: The Series (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Powerpuff Heroes (TV Show) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Heroes (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Simpsons (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Atomic Sagwa Miao (a.k.a. Atomic Betty) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *The Heroes (TV Series) (a.k.a. The Smurfs (TV Series)) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) *Ten Cents X (a.k.a. Sonic X) (TrainBoy55 Production's Style) Category:TrainBoy55 Productions